


Everywhere and Up

by Bingalala



Series: Where Did You Come From, Where Have You Been? [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingalala/pseuds/Bingalala
Summary: Do Kyungsoo wasn't looking for anything. It was all too complicated and he simply didn't have the time for it. Bae Joohyun had been looking for him. They just needed to know where to go from here. Continuation of Barcelona





	1. Everywhere

Part 1: Everywhere 

 

“Do I look like the sort of woman who can compare against Soo-Mi?” she had asked idly, making Chanyeol twitch a little. “I really don't know who Soo-Mi is Joohyun-ah but you look like a fashion plate from the 90s,” she had looked at him then, brows furrowed, “Is that bad? Should I change? Do I look very provincial? Old fashioned?” Chanyeol had sighed. He should probably be more eloquent about these things - he has a sister and knew clothes are an armor when people felt nervous. He was also very grateful for Baekhyun who didn't feel this need to fret about his clothes because lord knew that Baekhyun fretting over his roots was bad enough. Yoora and Joohyun were stressful enough as it was too. “No Bae Joohyun. All the supermodels came from the 90s, right? I meant you look like a stunning supermodel,” and she had sighed in relief. She did look gorgeous. Joohyun had worn a column of stark black, with lines of glittery black thread running through it, making her look like there was a spotlight every time light hit the dress. The dress was modest at the front, banded to her throat by a clever velvet band but the back was bare all the way to her lower spine with fine chains of onyx curtaining the exposed skin, playing peekaboo with her back. Exposing more than it covered. She had worn a pair of black pumps, with whimsical little flowers on her ankle, which showed when she walked and had put up her black hair in a bun. Red lipstick and sooty lashes with cheeks like ripe apricot. Chanyeol had very rarely wanted to photograph a woman all dressed up but today was one of those rare days. Do Kyungsoo was toast, even if he didn't know it yet. 

“Kyungsoo-ssi wouldn't know what hit him,” he had cheerfully declared, offering her his arms to escort her to his car. They were going to the exhibition together. Gidae was a coup d'etat for Baekje as a gallery - a local boy finds fame internationally, sort of story but to Chanyeol, who didn't really care usually, it meant more. It was putting his heart on the line and he needed his best friend there, especially since his brother and him weren't on talking terms. She had turned to give him a look he didn't quite understand, “Chanyeol, Kyungsoo-ssi doesn't think of me like that at all, I'm just,” she had paused to take a deep breath, “a window dressing. Does that make sense?” it didn't. Chanyeol didn't understand what was going on between his friend and Kyungsoo but he cared enough for her so he wouldn't talk. If he kept a watch on her, who could blame him? Very few people were more dear to Chanyeol. Baekhyun. His family. Bae Joohyun, who had managed to niggle her way into his heart too. So if he looked after her, he really couldn't be blamed for it. He was leaving for Congo for two months and wouldn't be home until fall. Right then and there he had decided he wouldn't be taking any assignments after he came back for a while - he had a photo book in mind and enough material to keep his editor busy for a few months. He would take that time to spend time with Baekhyun and keep an eye out for Joohyun. 

“Sure Dr. Bae. Shall we get going?” she had nodded, looking a little down, still. Chanyeol had a present for her. It was first supposed to be Thank-you-for-taking-care-of-my-gunshot-wound-and-not-telling-my-family but then they had become friends and he didn't want it misconstrued. He was going to give it to her tonight as thank-you-for-being-my-friend-and-watching-community-with-me present before he left but maybe it would serve her best now. Baekhyun had liked it too when he had shown him the earrings, pointing out it would be a beautiful foil for Joohyun’s natural elegance. Chanyeol hadn't known about that but it was pretty. He figured she would like it. It was a beaten gold teardrop earring with a square cut emerald at the lobe. He was very grateful now that Joohyun’s ears were pierced. It would have been quite awkward otherwise. He had even prepared a speech lest she misunderstood but Joohyun was Joohyun. When had given it to her, she had stared at him with wide eyes before putting it on and asking if she looked like a princess now, since she felt like one. She had hugged Chanyeol tightly before sighing and letting go. They were getting late. They had been off.

Chanyeol had been a little occupied trying to get the photo he named Gidae in, with Kyungsoo’s help, without Baekhyun noticing so he hadn't first noticed the stillness next to him when Kyungsoo had seen Joohyun. It was the sort of stillness he knew came before a thunderstorm. Before people did things they had no control over. Chanyeol had always believed in living and letting live - so interfering with this… whatever this was didn't sit well with him but, it hadn't stopped him from worrying either. He would remember to talk to Baekhyun before he left. 

Kyungsoo had just managed to get the photo in to hang it up. Well, Chanyeol was hanging it up for him. He had to manufacture a crisis with the caterer so Baekhyun had gone into his office where he had been on the phone for the past 15 minutes. He had heard Bae Joohyun in the background but the stress of such a huge exhibition, general Do Corp stress, and the need to hurry in had kept him from looking in her general direction other than a hurried greeting. Then, Chanyeol had hung up Gidae in its place of honor and suddenly the exhibition, brilliant as it was had come together with a new meaning for Kyungsoo. He had laughed for not noticing it earlier. It was a love letter to Baekhyun. Then, he had turned to Joohyun to say something and had jolted to a forced silence. She looked like something you fantasized in the dark hours of the night, the moment between sleep and and awakening. She had looked like Snow White from a 19 plus novel. Kyungsoo had felt like he couldn't breathe. Maybe being away from this environment where love reigned would be the solution to it all and so he had thought, leading her gently away from there when he had spotted Baekhyun coming towards Chanyeol, no doubt curious to see the photograph too. They didn't need to be there at that moment.

“Did you see the photograph? Isn't it amazing? Why do you think he kept it a secret? How do I look Kyungsoo-ssi?” if it had been anyone else, Kyungsoo would have analyzed the question, wondering if the first part had been tacked on to catch him off guard - to see him laid bare but that wasn't Joohyun. He wasn't even sure if she operated the same way other people did. Kyungsoo wouldn't even go into the concept of other women - he was smart enough to not paint a whole gender with a broad brushstroke and, Joohyun was too atypical to really fit into a group, anyway so, he had answered the questions in the order he received them, trying to avert his eyes from the chains slithering over her bare spine. “I did see the photograph, Bae Joohyun. It's absolutely stunning. He probably kept it a secret because he wasn't sure at first and later, he wanted to use it to tell Baekhyun how he feels. You look very stunning Joohyun,” her eyes had crinkled. “Why does he need to tell Baekhyun-ssi anything? Doesn't he already know?” Kyungsoo had tucked her arm into his arm; creature of habit after these months. “He probably does but telling someone that you care the first time takes a lot of courage and Chanyeol probably wanted to make it special for him,” she had shook his head, looking confused. Kyungsoo had watched as a tendril had escaped the bun from the back to caress her back, while his mouth went dry. “No Kyungsoo-ssi. I don't get it, why does one need courage to tell someone that they care? It's the easiest thing. I care about you. See?” Kyungsoo had sighed internally. Joohyun wasn't going to let this go. She wasn't going to understand this either until she managed to fall in love with someone, bless his soul, whoever he is. “Joohyun-ah,” he had interrupted mildly, “they aren't quite the same thing but you wouldn't know it either until you get the urge to wear a pineapple on your head for someone,” she had sighed, looking frustrated. He had laughed, amused at it all. They had walked around, talking to people about the exhibition. His parents were here and those who had known him, were getting used to the idea of seeing him with her. The fact that she was best friends with the youngest Park, personal physician to the lot, definitely helped. His parents weren't the sort who expected a merger marriage for their youngest - mainly because they had managed to marry off two daughters to important families, where his sisters reigned happily but then Soo-Mi’s marriage to Yo-Han had taught them that they didn't perhaps always pick the right one and now, they did not want that for their youngest but the introduction helped. His mother had commented on the lovely earring she had been wearing, and Joohyun had cheerfully said Chanyeol had given it to her. When Joohyun had been away from their earshot, off to talk to someone she knew, his mother had pointed out that maybe he should be buying her gifts too so she didn't wear jewelry given by another man. He had pointed out that the other man was her best friend. His mother had sniffed and said, it was not the point. It was the principle of it. He should buy Joohyun gifts too. Kyungsoo had shook his head and laughed even though he remembered the little magnolia sculpture he had in the office for her. Maybe he would give it to her tonight. He had found Joohyun perusing the waiters carrying finger food at a distance and had laughed, causing his mother's face to soften. “She would rather just eat eomma,” he had distractedly told his mother, before making his way towards her, missing the victorious grin his mother had aimed at his father's direction. “where are you going?” she had asked in a tone he didn't understand. “To make sure she eats something, before she passes out. She never eats properly,” if Kyungsoo had turned around, he would have seen the victorious glances being exchanged between his parents and would have immediately been wary. He hadn't so he had wandered off to talk to her, only to be pinned to a corner of the room just 5 seconds later, by Soo-Mi. 

For most parts, Kyungsoo didn't mind her demands - they were always money related. He had always made sure to tell his father about Soo-Mi’s needs though, not wanting to be caught up in anything ugly. His parents perhaps thinks that Soo-Mi tells him things based on their childhood friendship - even though only tatters of that remained even for the public eye. It was always curious that his eomma never asked him why, since she believed she needed to know it all but perhaps they too wanted to avoid the subject of Yo-han’s marriage; a ticking time bomb if there was ever one. Kyungsoo wanted nothing from it and would largely tolerate Soo-Mi’s absurdity as long as she didn't allude to their previous relationship. A) Soo-Mi and Yo-Han were parents now and B) He didn't know if it was legitimately a relationship anymore. Some months ago, Yo-Han had drunkenly told him that he had been sleeping with Soo-Mi on and off since she was 17. Not only was it creepy given that Soo-Mi was younger than Kyungsoo, who in turn was almost 8 years younger than his Hyung but, she had been in a relationship with Kyungsoo at that point. For years. Yo-Han had seemed surprised when he added he had never thought he would be the one marrying Soo-Mi, Kyungsoo who wanted to be the one to marry her back then, had just shaken his head, unable to keep up with it all. But now, he couldn't really look at her and feel anything positive. 

Yet here they were, Soo-Mi’s rant getting louder with every passing second. Didn't he love her? He had calmly said no. Lies, she had growled. He had always loved her. Why couldn't he see? She loved him too. This was all a mistake. Couldn't he make it go away. Kyungsoo had for a moment wondered what it was he was supposed to make away with - his niece? Her marriage with Yo-Han? He hadn't really said much, just shaking his head. She had then gone after Joohyun. Soo-Mi had always been spoiled and temperamental. Back then, Kyungsoo hadn't cared but now he had a hard time hiding his disgust. Maybe she saw it. Maybe it spurred her on. 

“Where's the leech?” she had asked, nose in the air. He hasn't replied, backing off to walk away. “Where is the snake that clings to you all the time Soo?” her. Her voice was getting louder again. He could see Yo-Han looking at them curiously as he started to walk towards them. In the mood she was in, Soo-Mi wouldn't care but he would. “I saw the earrings,” she had hissed. “Payments for services rendered Soo? Funny, I never remember you getting me anything extravagant. Looks like you've learned since. Does she…?” she was getting cruder, his brother nearly here and Kyungsoo had wandered if it was a good time to walk out of his own gallery when a soft arm intertwined with his. “I am quite good actually,” Bae Joohyun was laughing. “Kyungsoo-ssi says so everyday,” Soo-Mi had looked at her with murder in her eyes before visibly reigning her temper while her husband had ambled up next to her. He had greeted Joohyun sunnily before asking them what they were talking about. Soo-Mi wasn't quite done yet - “I was just wondering when Soo would tell us about the exact nature of their relationship. He looks more... relaxed these days,” Yo-Han had laughed, waggling his brows a little at Joohyun, even as Kyungsoo had stiffened and held Joohyun’s hand tightly in his - nobody looking would mistake the possession of his fingers and what they declared to the world. “Soo-Mi. Whatever my relationship is with Bae Joohyun, it is between us. Your role in this is to show her all the respect you can or I'd want to know why,” Kyungsoo didn't assert his position often - he didn't need to but Soo-Mi had understood the thinly worded threat and colored furiously, even if she had toned down quite a bit. Having watched his wife and his brother grow up together and get into numerous spats, Yo-Han hadn't read anything into it. Laughing at the two of them before wandering off to see another friend of his. 

Then, they had walked back towards the waiters serving hors d'oeuvre, making Joohyun eat happily, her fingers still tightly laced through his. “I am, you know,” she had said meditatively. Kyungsoo, whose mind had since carried elsewhere had pointed out he didn't know since he couldn't read her mind. “I am very good in bed. I have marked myself objectively using enthusiasm, skills and frequency as the parameters,” Kyungsoo had choked, before laughing so loudly that the whole gallery had heard, looking fondly at the usually reserved man they all knew somehow. She had just stared like it was the most reasonable statement in the world before pointing at Chanyeol and Baekhyun who stood under Gidae, lost in a world of their own. “Do you think that the photograph is Chanyeol-ssi’s pineapple, Kyungsoo-ssi?” he had laughed. Because of course it was. She leaned against him the way Baekhyun was leaning against Chanyeol, the heat from her skin permeated the thin silk of her dress and somehow scalded him. As did her bare back when his fingers accidentally against it. He felt her arching against his touch, a little. This wasn't good. 

This really wasn't good - not when he stood directly behind her while they spoke to an acquaintance, not touching but he felt her wanting to lean against him like a heat seeking missile. Not when he felt powerless about touching the intriguing dimple her spine that had been playing hide and seek with all evening. Not when the hectic flush on her face made him want to see where else the color had spread. They had an hour to go through this evening. He didn't know if he would survive it. He didn't know what else to do. He saw the goosebumps pebbling her skin and to simply amuse himself - since he was going to hell anyway - he had dragged a digit over the length of her delicate spine. Watched as she has quietly gasped and pushed back against him. Cursed the flushed skin that made him want to play more, even as another guest had come up to him to discuss the purchase of a photograph he liked. He watched as his guests slowly started to peter out. As Chanyeol and Baekhyun left, waving at them. The buffers were disappearing. This was not good.

 

A/n: This is a continuation of Barcelona but with Kyungsoo and Joohyun in its midst, instead of Chanyeol and Baekhyun. I would read the first for this to make sense. The chapter itself is inspired by Fleetwood Mac’s song of the same name so… yeah. Let me know what you think if you are reading this, in the comments?


	2. The Eve

Part 2: The Eve 

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had left and with them his sanity had departed, what little had been left since she had come in her black dress. He could see his curator was ushering the last of his guests along - something he would have done normally but here they were, locked in a spell where neither could move. His parents would be moving soon - his brother and sister in law had made their goodbyes a while back. His parents, older now, was only there because they didn't want to leave their youngest alone. It was a sweet gesture he had always admire usually but today, with everything jumbling inside of him, he wasn't sure he knew what he would do. Seeing his mother look around, he grabbed Joohyun’s hand and purposefully walked towards his parents. If he was going to be confused, he would damned well be confused with her. Joohyun had given his mother a wide smile made some small talks before slipping off to walk around the gallery - perfectly content in her state of aloneness. He had looked at her and sighed. His eomma had given him a tender smile when he had asked if they wanted him to drive them home. They had the chauffer with them. Shouldn't he drive Joohyun home instead, she had asked. “of course I will,” he had said distractedly, “she can't be trusted out on her own, might end up in Mexico for all I know,” he was looking for signs of what had happened, what might happen, on her face. There she was, happily flitting around, not a care in the world. She had gone up to stare at a photo of a mother playing patty cakes with her baby, on an arid landacape somewhere. They were sitting on a pink blanket. All their discomforts temporarily suspended in the joy of each other’s company. Joohyun had been looking at it all evening and staring at it now again. “I guess I won't be selling that either,” he had muttered before going off to fetch her. It was like herding cats, he had muttered, unclear what about either of for two statements caused his mother to go into peals of laughter. She had waved at them and then dragged his father out of there, before he could say his goodbyes to the older man. They had walked out, even though his father had turned around to smile at him and wave. He waved back before going to fetch Joohyun. There's no saying where she would slip off to otherwise. 

 

She was talking to the caterers about the significance of pink in Chanyeol’s works. Somehow he didn't think that the older man would appreciate the analysis, but the younger men she was talking to was struck, eagerly listening to every word coming out of her mouth. “Shall we leave?” he had asked gently, putting a proprietary hand on her back. It hadn't gone unnoticed, he knew, as a corner of her lush mouth kicked up. She had said her goodbyes to her new friends, inviting them to her chamber should they need a check up and had bowed to him, causing his poker face to break for a second. This damned woman. She had smiled at him sunnily, as she threaded her hand through his arm - as if they weren't walking towards something they could rule them forever. 

 

Kyungsoo hadn't spoken very much during the drive to her place. She was the one who kept the conversation running. She spoke of the weather, of the stars out tonight. Of the photographs and Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Of music. Some interesting story she had seen that day on the news. Kyungsoo wondered if she ever ran out of topics for conversations. Then they reached her home. He had thought to drop her off and leave. Hightail out of there because going beyond these self imposed lines meant a disaster he wouldn't be able to control. He was going to do just that until she picked up her heels in her hand and turned around to smile at him, “Would you like to come upstairs with me Kyungsoo-ssi?” she hadn't played any games, no dangerous allusions. Joohyun had just smiled and said it and Kyungsoo had still been shaken. The top of Fate had been spun by an invisible hand and they didn't know where it would stop. She had held out.her hand and he had been powerless to do anything but take it. 

 

He had followed her inside in a trance, keeping his hands crossed when she had let go to make them both coffee in a half baked attempt to keep his hands off her but then she had come back, looking so flushed, so pretty, the inky black bangs falling over her face like a half curtain for her eyes that he hadn't been able to stop. Taking the tray from her hands, he had set it down gently before grabbing her to sit her on his lap. She hadn't protested, looking at him with those thickly lashed eyes filled with curiosity and something he couldn't recognize himself. Kyungsoo had covered her mouth with his, feeling her full lips tremble against his, before engulfing him in her. He had felt the fireworks go off behind his eyes, that traveled into his bloodstream, and bones. When her arms had come up around his neck, he had pulled her closer in her lap, leisurely exploring her mouth, tasting, learning and absorbing pieces of her in him. When she had groaned low in her throat, he could feel his electrified blood thrum in response. When she had arched, he had used his hands to pin her against him, feeling every inch of her against him now. She needed a flammable label, he thought hazily, burning him alive without even trying. He couldn't breathe. He didn't know if he wanted to. Kyungsoo couldn't let her go now. Not when he had her in his arms like this. He set his teeth against the soft lines of her throat, causing her to arch back with a moan. When he sucked the soft skin, she shuddered, mewling softly. His hands clenched on her hips, holding her tightly against him while she arched more, like the string on a bow at its maximum tension. He wondered what it would be like to see her snap. 

 

It was only the sound of something shattering that brought them back from wherever they had lost themselves. The sharp noise brought him back even. Joohyun had arched against the coffee table, causing the china to clatter precariously, and a spoon had fallen off the tray, perched on the edge of the coffee table, about to take a nosedive down on the floor - not unlike him. They were both breathing like they had run a marathon. Joohyun’s skirt had risen to expose the creamy skin of her thighs. She still vibrated, breathing against him. Kyungsoo knew he was about to cross into a place of no return if he took it a step further. Kyungsoo suddenly had felt as if the walls of Joohyun’s tiny apartment was closing in on him. He wasn't a rude man, often placing his manners above all else. Yet, he had simply plucked the girl on his lap off him before mumbling something, making a hasty getaway. He would call - soon - he hoped. Now, he needed to get away. Joohyun hadn't uttered a word of protest, the haze of desire fading from her eyes, to be replaced by something curious. Kyungsoo hadn't stayed long enough to know what it was. Now, he just needed to get away. Anywhere. Nowhere. He wouldn't go down this path with her. There were others who would be… safer. Kyungsoo didn't give in to his baser instincts these days. There were no ways to return from it if he did. 

He had sat in his car until his hands stopped shaking. If that didn't tell him that she wasn't safe, he didn't know what would. Any other day, he would call Baekhyun but he knew that Chanyeol was leaving tonight and he had enough to deal with without having to handle Kyungaoo's misfiring hormones too. Once he has calmed down, Kyungsoo had started to drive down to his now empty apartment. Tonight it was all he had needed. You would think he had learned his lessons the first time - apparently not.   
  


 

A/N: hi guys! If you're still reading - long time no see! I will try to do better from now on! Hope you enjoy the update.  Loads of love.  


	3. Monodrama

Part 3: Monodrama

  
  


She hadn’t called since. It’s been three days, and he hadn’t heard a peep from the otherwise effusive girl and it was, in all honesty, driving Kyungsoo a little crazy. He hadn’t called her either, but Joohyun wasn’t like him - He had fully expected her to call the next day, and things would go back to the way they were. It had been the longest Joohyun hadn’t called him since they met six months ago. Yet here they were. He was at that point, dangerously close to breaking down and involving Baekhyun in this mess. Almost. Telling Baekhyun meant Chanyeol knowing. Chanyeol, who had oddly adopted Joohyun into his motley family - why, one never knew. The Parks had a powerful need to adopt people, he had noticed, so Chanyeol probably came by it naturally. So, if Baekhyun went back and told Chanyeol what had happened, how long would it take for the older man to catch a flight back to Seoul simply to break his nose? Kyungsoo had served in the army too - he wasn’t unfit. But, he was hardly a physical equal to a man who was over six feet tall and built his strength the old-fashioned way - outrunning bullets. Kyungsoo preferred more… intellectual pursuits so for now, he would leave his best friend and his partner out of it. He had a lot to figure out, about where they were going. 

 

He played with the celadon incense burner, that had been in his family since the Goryeo era.  Next to it were the chrysanthemum cups made up of bronze. Kyungsoo’s brother wasn’t interested in the old - as the oldest, he had originally inherited all of his family’s treasures but once Kyungsoo had realized his intention of selling them off to help with his gambling debts, he had slowly started buying them off Yo-Han. His brother had felt no connection to their past and had gladly sold the pieces one by one. Kyungsoo, who felt his past in his veins, had always made sure he paid his brother well above the market rates, and there were legal transactions - not that he didn’t trust Yo-Han to keep his words but, because he didn’t trust Soo-Mi. His parents knew about the transactions. He knew it broke their hearts, but they were grateful that it still stayed within the family. So, that’s how Yo-Han’s share of the family’s physical inheritances had ended up with Kyungsoo while Yo-Han had ended up with cold, hard cash. Both were happy. No harm and hardly any foul. He kept the less expensive pieces in his office, some at the Do Corp room, but the majority was in his apartment that he shared with Baekhyun - which was largely empty but for him now since his best friend had moved in with his boyfriend at the edge of the town. Normally, playing with the pieces calmed Kyungsoo down, but today, it was as if there was something inside him threatening to break out. His chest felt heavy, breathing, a chore. Kyungsoo wasn’t given to drama but, and for the sake of all the responsibilities on his shoulders, he needed to break out of this mood, as soon as possible. For that, it seemed imperative that he spoke to Joohyun. For his own peace of mind. 

 

He needed to get work done - a lot of the time, Kyungsoo did both Do Corporation and Baekje’s work at his little office in Baekje. Sometimes because, it was more convenient to work in one place, instead of burning his candles at both ends and at other times, because Baekje was a great place to avoid Soo-Mi, who hardly ever ventured into his gallery, finding the kowtowing at Do Corporations more to her liking. It was a good refuge. Until it wasn’t. “Your witch of a sister-in-law is here,” Baekhyun yelled out, doing very little to curb Soo-Mi from hearing what he thought of her. Not that Kyungsoo cared, but it was funny to see Soo-Mi turn red, even from the distance he was standing from. He looked at Baekhyun mildly, who shrugged, before walking out, murmuring about needing wards to keep witches out. She slowly slid into his office space, reminding him of horror films, where the spirit showed up before it went for the kill. 

 

_ I don’t want to act this drama, I know this ending _ __   
  


She had stood there and just looked, while he leaned back in his chair, neither giving an inch. Soo-Mi had broken first, with a quiet laugh. “Baekhyun is certainly different these days. I almost get the feeling that I am not welcome when he is around,” she had drawled adjusting the diamond tennis bracelet on her wrist. 

 

“I wonder why?” the irony in his voice was thick enough to cut a lesser person, but she had simply shrugged it off like she had shrugged off the peacoat she had been wearing, He could almost admire her for it. Almost. Soo-Mi hung the white coat on the old fashioned bronze coat stand by his door before turning around to face him. “What did you want, Soo-Mi? If it is money, please contact my secretary. You didn’t need to come here for it,” Kyungsoo had said, in a voice, he generally reserved for the boardroom. 

 

“Maybe I had just wanted to see you, Kyungsoo,” she had purred instead, pursing her perfect lips in what she probably imagined was in an enticing manner. 

“Now that you have, you may leave, Soo-Mi,” he snapped. She shrugged before sliding into the seat in front of him. “Maybe I’m worried about you Soo,” she smiled, reminding him very much of sharks going for the kill. “You don’t look well rested at all. Is… that woman keeping you  _ busy _ ?” she slid her red talon tipped hands toward his, causing him to push them away. “I fail to see how it is any of your business, Soo-Mi. Are we done here?” 

 

Her smiled had turned almost feral, “I am just looking out for you Kyungsoo. She might be good in bed, by her own admission, but would your parents be okay with a woman like her in your life? Breeding matters after all,” she had shaken her head, causing the curtain of black hair to slither around her shoulders like silken tentacles. He had looked at her then. “I don’t see how my parents are the problem here Soo-Mi. Given that they accepted you for Hyung, how can they not accept a daughter-in-law infinitely superior in terms of education, class and just overall personality? They are smart enough to know when they get gold, instead of dross,”  and just like that, all gloves were off. 

 

“You liked this dross fine when you were bending me over that desk in your room, and fucking me Soo, let’s not pretend that your purity extends beyond words,” and the words hit him out of nowhere. It wasn’t the sexual memories, although they were the trigger. They were happy. He, for his sins, had loved her. Kyungsoo would have been happy with her in a one-room shack. He would have given her the world. That love had died but seeing the carcass of that love in the face even once a while was a difficult thing. Sometimes, he wished he was capable of articulating all that to her. Yet the words that came out were just as bitter as he couldn’t stop it from spewing, unlike usually, when he just turned it off. “True. But my only comparison was my right hand Soo-Mi. What did I know? Any woman who breathed, and looked halfway decent at that age was a win. If I were you, I wouldn’t put too much by it,” and he watched her eyes flame. “And you know a lot now, don’t you Soo?” she purred. “Maybe ones who trade for a favor? Like Bae Joohyun?” and something in him had snapped. “Whatever, Joohyun is Soo-Mi, one can’t call her a whore. She tends to march to her own drummer, sure but she would hardly sleep with two brothers at the same time - weighing the pros and cons of marrying the one that would bring in the most money. The mercenary nature of it is something I associate with the sex trade. By that definition, what does that make you Soo-Mi?” He felt her blanche before he saw the blood drain out her face. Soo-Mi didn’t like to be reminded of her mistakes and miscalculations in life. In her defense though, she didn’t try to defend herself. 

 

“What, and Bae Joohyun wouldn’t cheat for diamonds Kyungsoo? Then, what about emeralds? Everyone has a price,” she had tossed her head, eyes flashing. “What’s yours to make you go away?” he had shot back, tired, feeling a headache brewing behind his eyes all of a sudden. “I’ll let you know soon,” she had gotten up, and picked up her jacket. She had looked at him for a moment, almost like she had something to say, before murmuring her good nights quietly. Moments like these reminded him of the girl he had once known, who knew if she lived inside the viper of a woman? Kyungsoo used to wonder more before. These days, he found himself thinking of less and less of the girl he loved and more about the woman who enchanted him. 

 

_ Crawling into a corner of the closet, with only shadows for company _ _   
_ __ Saying all the things I can’t bear to myself, I thought I wouldn’t be upset   
  


He had turned off the lights and was resting, with his eyes closed on the couch when Baekhyun had returned. Normally Baekhyun wouldn’t have left them alone for so long, knowing what he knew, but there were a client and an important one who was known to drop an obscene amount of cash on the exhibitions at Baekje. To Chanyeol and even Kyungsoo, who had grown around wealth like this, it was nothing. To Baekhyun, it meant another month that they’d keep running. He didn’t truly know or understand Baekje’s financial future. He knew there was no way Kyungsoo would let it fail - the gallery too meant far too much to him. But, Baekhyun didn’t want him to start dipping into his own savings to support this place. He knew that Kyungsoo worked at the Do Corporations but, when his brother assumes his mantle as the firstborn, with Soo-Mi added in, would Kyungsoo still stay? It worried Baekhyun endlessly. He didn’t know how the wealthy divided their wealth or if they left the youngest to fend for themselves. He didn’t know. But as with Kyungsoo, he had no intentions of finding out. Which was why he did his best at the gallery. Should his friend ever want to get out, he would have a place to fall back on, that would save him the way Kyungsoo had saved him.    
  


Here he was and looked like it was too late. Kyungsoo was lying on the couch and his office was pitch dark. No doubt that Kyungsoo had one of his famous migraine attacks. He could almost marvel at Soo-Mi. All she had to do was exist, to be a pain in other people’s lives. Kyungsoo didn’t get his migraine attacks often but when he did - it wasn’t comfortable. He heard the other man scramble around before bolting to the bathroom and retch. No, it wasn’t comfortable. But usually, it passed. 

 

An hour later, Baekhyun hadn’t been so sure. He had gotten Kyungsoo home, had let Junmyeon Hyung know that he was staying at his old apartment and then, at wits’ end, had called Joohyun to come help. She was a doctor, wasn’t she? She would know what to do. He hadn’t ever seen Kyungsoo so sick, even during their time in the army together. He had been whispering on the phone with Chanyeol about what had happened, that triggered Kyungsoo’s migraine when Bae Joohyun had shown up. She had taken one look at Kyungsoo, and with surprising strength, had dragged the taller man to the shower, to make him stand under almost arctic cold water. Kyungsoo, had yelled, as much as he could in his incapacitated state but Dr. Bae had been merciless. “My medical degree is greater than your wimpiness. Shut up and let me help,” and she had continued soaking him, holding his head down so that the cold water could soak into his neck, cooling down his extremities. She had quickly stripped him, throwing his sodden clothes in the hamper and had asked Baekhyun to fetch her some clothes for Kyungsoo. Together they had dressed him and put him to bed, where the curtains were drawn. The room had been dark and Baekhyun had stepped out for a minute to update Chanyeol of what had been going on and was on his way back to Kyungsoo’s room when something made him pause. Kyungsoo, famous for avoiding physical signs of affection, had a hand cupping the side of Bae Joohyun’s face. 

 

“You know Bae Joohyun, I had never thought that the first time you’d see me naked was through the eyes of a doctor,” he had rasped, slowly stroking her cheek. She had smiled gently, “Doesn’t make it any less impressive though,” and he could see that Kyungsoo was smiling, although that came across as a grimace with the pain. “How is the pain, Kyungsoo-ssi? Would you like me to give you a shot for it?” and Kyungsoo had shaken his head. “They would just make me sleep and muddle me up. Just stay with me Bae Joohyun,” She hadn’t replied but Baekhyun could see her hand tightening on his. “Only took you a health scare to come talk to me again,” Kyungsoo had almost pouted, the plush lips pushing out, unconsciously. Baekhyun’s eyebrows reached his hairline. Well, well, well. “I was just giving you time to miss me Kyungsoo-ssi,” she had murmured placidly. Kyungsoo had smiled and closed his eyes. Baekhyun had made a decision then. 

 

“Joohyun, are you able to stay with him tonight?” she had looked up at him, surprised. “I need to get back to my place since I am babysitting Chanyeol’s noona’s dog, and it needs to be fed and walked,” Baekhyun had crossed his fingers, hoping nobody would realize what a huge whopper he had just told. Joohyun, of course, hadn’t really thought about it, of course, she would. Baekhyun had called Junmyeon hyung, to send his car, since it was too late for the cars to run. Junmyeon had come to fetch him, himself, slightly worried about the sudden change of heart. “I’m matchmaking, hyung,” he had told the older man succinctly, who had thrown his head back and laughed, and then they talked about everything else.

 

Joohyun had held his hand throughout the night, while Kyungsoo dreamed of edges blurring.

 

A/N: What, you think I wouldn't bring Lay's beautiful Monodrama here? You'd be wrong. Although the context had changed. It's been awhile since I had updated. If you do read, let me know what you think. It does keep one invested :)

 


	4. Stay

Stay

 

In another life Junmyeon would have been a therapist specializing in relationships. This life was comfortable with him looking after the Park Corporation but someone once told him that that each person is allotted 3 lives to live. Provided of course he hadn't used up the three lives at hand, and this was his last, he would become a therapist in his next life. Of course, if this was his third life, he would have no reason to complain either. What was the loss of one small dream against the many things he had achieved in life? However he did like analyzing people - watching to see what made them tick. It had come handy in business and in his personal relationships where he could actually help his loved ones. So maybe he did get the chance to play therapist a little, in his head. 

 

“So there has been no change since then?” he asked, throwing fish food in the carp pond, where the fish lounged like starving little puppies. Baekhyun shook his head, sighing. He too tossed a handful and watched as the fish ate it all. 

 

“None at all hyung,” he signed. “it's almost as if they had regressed since that night,” he the another handful. “they don't have that cold war going anymore but it is as if Joohyun too had given up on him. Kyungsoo is still the same but he is more careful and she doesn't even try anymore,” Baekhyun shook his head in annoyance. Junmyeon didn't know just how much Baekhyun knew about Kyungsoo’s sister-in-law situation. It wasn't particularly known and by all markers, Baek had become a part of Kyungsoo’s life after the wedding so for all he knew, Baek knew nothing of it. Junmyeon wouldn't have either but the Parks and the Dos have been friends for decades. Kyungsoo’s mother had once come crying to his, about how Soo-Mi was pregnant with her eldest’s baby and was engaged to be married. Junmyeon wouldn't have blinked at the news, putting it off with the usual mother-in-law trauma if he hadn't seen Soo-Mi making out with her youngest on the sly a number of times at a club they shouldn't have been able to legally even get in to. The mothers had talked, although Junmyeon hadn't stayed to hear the rest. Yo-Han and Junmyeon were close to each other's age but suffice being said they never ran in the same crowd. Yo-Han was too unravelled for his liking, even if he didn't have anything against the man. Kyungsoo was much younger than Chanyeol, who was the youngest in the Kim-Park Brood. That by itself had kept the current generation away from each other's orbit. 

 

If Junmyeon was right, and he was very rarely wrong, Kyungsoo had been in a long term relationship with his brother's wife before they had married. He remembered how the younger man hadn't come back for the ostentatious wedding Soo-Mi and Yo-Han had. At least the alcohol had been good, he had shrugged. It would have been very difficult for the younger man to get out of that place in his head if what he thought had really happened in there. Just ask him, he had thought wryly. When Baekhyun had reached out for his cup of coffee, grumbling, his heart had been flooded with love for the man his brother had chosen for himself. It was not usual for Baekhyun to ask anything for himself but when it came to his loved ones, and these days Junmyeon considered himself a part of that hallowed circle, he would give the world. 

 

“Ah Baekhyunnie, don't be like that,” he had gently teased, watching as the younger man looked even more irritated. “No Hyung. This is not right. They're so good for each other. Nobody even listens to me. Chanyeol asks me to not interfere…” he was on a rant. Junmyeon had signed and swallowed his laughter. 

 

“I'll help Baekhyun-ah, but you need to pipe down for a minute, my head is starting to hurt,” he had warned gently. He had immediately quieted down. “of course Hyung. What are we going to do?” Wryly shaking his head, he had noted maybe the oldest trick in the book would work here. “Ah, a long con, Baekhyun-ah. Now let's stop feeding these fishes. They are fat enough as it is.”

  
  
  


“So Junmyeon-ssi wants us to attend a Korean barbeque in his backyard?” Kyungsoo had asked warily. Kim Junmyeon was his brother's classmate but the two couldn't be farther apart in terms of character. While Yo-han was still out there partying, Junmyeon shouldered the burden of running the Park Corporation. He kept to himself and was notoriously private about his life. His father, as the CEO ran into the older man more than Kyungsoo did but it wasn't his known modus operandi to have large social gathering at his home. 

 

“Ah. Will it be formal?” he asked. “Not really,” Baekhyun had leaned back, grabbing some chips while they watched the movie. “It's more like introducing families Kyungsoo. You're the only family I have,” Kyungsoo’s throat had closed hearing that. In some ways, wasn't Baekhyun the only brother he had too? “i have invited Bae Joohyun too, so you wouldn't feel too lonely. She thinks that the food will be good too,” Baekhyun had airily added. Kyungsoo had smiled. Since his migraine attack, Joohyun and and him had come to a detente where everything had remained the same. They had finally finished Community but Joohyun was now captivated with Black Mirror. Of course he was tasked with translating everything again - why was he even surprised? Their movie night too remained the same. She came and mooched food off him. The only reason Bae Joohyun wasn't here right now was because she had been running late with a patient at her clinic and would be joining them for dinner which, of course, Kyungsoo was cooking. He made extra so he could send some home with her. God knows when she would eat again otherwise. He had never met anyone who loathes the kitchen as much Bae Joohyun. 

 

Kyungsoo was jolted back to now, as Baekhyun stared at him warily. “you will go, right?” sweeping the younger man’s overgrown bangs off his hair, he had smiled. Of course he would go. “Well, it IS meet the family, Baekhyun-ah. Where else would I be?” They had a lot of unsaid words that wasn't necessary between the two of them anymore. Baekhyun had leaned on his shoulder and they continued watching the dark comedy until Joohyun had come in demanding dinner. 

 

Since Joohyun’s impromptu stayover that night something fragile was threading between them - on the surface they had remained the same. He was still feeding her, and Baekhyun. They were still watching movies together but Kyungsoo was just more aware of her. In a way he hasn't been with anyone before. Which made him even more reticent than before, if that was possible. Joohyun, who was largely unaware of what usually goes on, had noticed his determination about ignoring it all. She too ignored it. It was a good place - that slice of denial they had found themselves on. Everything still remained the same. It's just they didn't touch as much intentionally or accidentally, now that he thought about it. It really was the best place right now for them. Baekhyun had left around 11, and now he was packing up the leftover for her to take home with her. 

 

“Kyungsoo-ssi, can I ask you something?” she had suddenly blurted out. “As long as it isn't something too weird Joohyun. I'm still not over your description of how you find the female reproductive system  _ cute _ because it reminds you of an upside down plushie. I beg you, nothing like that today,” he smiled. She hadn't smiled back causing him to sit straight and look him right in the eyes. “Bae Joohyun, you know you can ask me anything you want. I'll do everything in my power to do it for you,” until those words came out, Kyungsoo didn't know just how much he meant them. “Ah no. No. Nothing like that Kyungsoo-ssi. I wanted to ask you how you felt about me dating?” she had rushed out. 

 

“dating?” Kyungsoo was pretty sure someone had hit him on the head, since he wasn't able to formulate a thought beyond that word. “Yes Kyungsoo-ssi. I have made a chart and it seemed to be the most logical outcome,” she pointed out prosaically.  “I'm twenty six. I'm not going to get any younger. I want to experience those things people do at this age. A relationship. Chemistry. Love. Companionship. Children, eventually. It won't happen if I don't try. Baekhyun-ssi thinks it's a good idea too. I asked.” Kyungsoo opened his mouth and nothing came out. Baekhyun had no reason to tell Joohyun not to date. He didn't know what was going on between them. Joohyun dating would be an ideal thing for him as well. She would be able to get all that and more from another man. He would be free to have this… friendship with her without worrying about losing it all. 

 

He must have been staring too long because she had rushed in, “I will of course still be your bodyguard Kyungsoo-ssi. As much as you want. Don't worry. Whoever that man would be would hardly run in the same circle as you,” and Kyungsoo smiled. Trust her to say something like this. “Bae Joohyun are you calling me old or are you calling me boring?” she had wrinkled her nose. “Neither Kyungsoo-ssi. I'm calling you rich,” he had shaken his head. “I would be very glad to see you date Joohyun-ah as long as he is a good man. Because you only deserve the best. Any man you bring to me will be my friend for life,” she had smiled disarmingly while he had wondered if it was one of the biggest lies he had ever told in life. No way that man would be Kyungsoo’s friend. How are you friends with a man whose woman you craved? Coveted? That however was worries for another day. 

 

“Come on. It's getting late. I need to drop you off and then get somethings done,” he had smiled, getting in the car. She had hopped in next. They had chatted idly until he had dropped her off and then come home to a bottle of scotch. Kyungsoo wasn't a heavy drinker these days but this seemed like an extenuating circumstance. The foundation cracking under your feet always was. 

  
  
  


“So we aren't going to Junmyun-nim’s apartment in Gangnam?” he said, expertly maneuvering the car towards Pyeongchang-dong. “No, it will be a backyard barbeque. He is hosting it at their parents’ place, Baekhyun-ssi said,” Joohyun had answered. He looked as her hands animatedly moved around during the conversation and had the oddest need to kiss the long elegant fingers and the wrist they were attached to. Kyungsoo had looked away. “Do you know who else might be there Hyun-ah?” and she went into that mode that never failed to amuse him. Brows drawn in concentration, lips almost pouting. She did that whenever she was thinking hard. “Ah. There's Chanyeol-ssi’s sister, Junmyun-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi, You, me and Chanyeol-ssi's cousin. I think Baekhyun-ssi said he was my age and had just come back to Seoul too,” she smiled at her perfect recall. 

 

“Ah, Oh Sehun is back?” he arched an eyebrow. “you know him too?” she arched hers right back. Kyungsoo smiled. “he is Chanyeol’s dad’s sister's son. I don't think they have any other cousins to be honest. He is about yours and Baekhyun’s age and was a year behind me in school. Frightfully smart. Frightfully wild. The last time I met him was when he had just graduated - before his conscription I think. Had a head full of rainbow hair. He never came home from conscription. Went away to school abroad somewhere to study Physics I believe,” she looked impressed. “for someone claiming to know nothing, you sure know a lot Kyungsoo-ssi,” and he had smiled at that. “I think you two would get along very well too. The last time I checked he was obsessed with eating as much as you are,”  he thought about the man-child Sehun had been, and felt a distant pang of affection for the boy he hadn't seen in 8 years. 

  
  
  


A/N: so I had the time to update. Stay has been playing in my head the entire time I wrote this. Hope whoever reads it, like it! Also, Oh Sehun will make an appearance! Yay!

 


End file.
